


Science of raising a cat

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: AI Translation, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation from Chinese, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: Miya is in heat, Reki does a handjob for him.The follow-up of [The cat party]Please don't read if you are unacceptable.
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Chinen Miya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Science of raising a cat

**Author's Note:**

> No sure if I wrote correctly in English, forgive me😢

Reki had known that the femala cat would be in heat, but he didn't think male cat would be the same too.

Miya, on tiptoe, walked like a cat, into the skate shop where Reki worked. And his big eyes were looking around like a thief.

Reki sighed. If you need to look for Langa, he's not here. He has another part-time job and will come here later. Do you want to go to the nearby park to play skateboarding first?

Miya gave a " tut-tut", said, you are too weak, do not deserve to be my opponent.

I told you to go by yourself, Reki said, and you just know a little foot work, who said I cannot compete with you?

Miya replied with a "hum". But he didn't leave, instead he came closer and rubbed his body against Reki’s arm.

Of course, Reki knew what this meant. They were a group of skateboarders who had an endless supply of energy and desire in their bodies waiting to be released, and Miya was no exception. Besides, the first time sex was a threesome, it was too exciting for Miya, and Reki occasionally felt some guilt after an impulsive crime.

So in turn he was caught in a soft spot. Reki compromised, now there is only one person, so I can not leave, you come into the counter.

He turned sideways to let Miya go inside.

Miya was completely hidden under Reki's figure. Reki pulled down his shorts, pulled out his pink stalk, and jerked him off with one hand. He was a few years older than Miya and knew more tricks than he did. In a short time, the kitten's soft stick straightened and became hard. In rhythm with Reki's stroking, Miya couldn't help but swung his waist and moan slightly.

The wind chimes hanging at the door suddenly "tinkled" a few times, someone entered the store. Reki pressed Miya down, trying to keep calm and greet the guests. With this stimulus, Miya's penis in the hands of Reki became a circle larger. He tried to pull away temporarily, but Miya instead grabbed his hand with both of his and smiled at him provocatively.

Their kitten just loved to play that game with him. Then I accept the challenge. Reki gambled and accelerated his hand movements.

Japan's national team representative can not be seen by outsiders such a look, Reki said softly to Miya, so you must not be caught.

The customer approached the cashier and placed a pair of gloves and a pair of knee pads on the glass table. Reki quoted the total amount, the other took out the credit card from the wallet, put it on the credit card machine, and then the payment failure beep sounded.

Huh, is it frozen? The guest hurriedly took out another card, a swipe still failed. The customer started to look for other credit cards in his bag.

Reki with the standard business smile reassured, take your time, there is no hurry.

Through a thin layer of glass, Miya was biting his hat desperately to suppress the sound of strange breathing, he arched his body, pleasure like a wave through the body ......

The customer tried three or four more bank cards and finally took a chance on one that still worked. When the sound representing a successful transaction sounded, Miya also shotted in the hands of Reki.

When the customer left the store and only they two were left, Reki complimented Miya and said, It was a success, you're a good cat.

Miya blushed and glared at him.

The wind chimes tinkled again. Reki immediately turned around, put on the standard smile, welcome to ......

The one who walked in the door was no other but his partner, Langa.

Reki breathed a sigh of relief. Just in time, you come to see the store. Our kitty is already waiting impatiently. 

Reki pulled up Miya. Miya patted the dust on his butt and was quietly pulled into the inner room by Reki.

End


End file.
